Devil's Prison
by Dreamur
Summary: Follow the story of four friends as they adventure through sword art online facing the dangers and the tragedy's as they fight for there very survival to reach the reality they once held dear. In progress first story based on a show.


Dreamur

Journey Begins

My eyes slowly opened as I winced at the light streaming into the room from the nearby window, I sighed as I propped my self up on my elbows staring at the bare inn room I had rented for the night. I swept my feet to the left as I l sat my back facing the window as I stretched my arms behind my head, no matter how much I slept in this world I never felt rested. I swiped my hand through the air popping a small transparent screen up in front of me as I flipped through my menus to my equipment I quickly changed into my armor that appeared onto my body in a flash of light. The weight compared to normal towns clothes that I used to sleep in made me huff in surprise. When am I going to get used to the difference I wondered as I stood moving towards the door only a few feet away from the bed in this small enclosed room. It had been only a few days since I had been trapped in this death game as players were now calling it. I had rushed out and bought it right after work the day it came out wanting to try the new vrmmo that was the highlight of every gaming news site for months, a game that let you interact through your mind and feel all five senses it was truly amazing.

That was until we found are selves unable to log out and being told that the game was now are own personal hell a prison on which are only escape was to defeat the game, which could only be done by clearing all 100 floor of Ainclad. And as if that wasn't bad enough if at any point during the game your hp depleted to zero and you died the nervegear that ran the game would destroy your brain and kill you in the real world as well. Luckily I had a leg up from my friend from real life who had gotten into the beta test and had great knowledge of the best places to go and the best ways to make money and get us new items we would need to beat this death game.

I retreated out of the inn room closing the door behind me hoping today would be the day we could move on from this wretched town we had been here nearly two days as Alias (his username in the game) gathered intel and planned are route as I was left to wonder the city exploring and listening to are companions bicker about pointless things. I entered the lounge of the inn and saw one of are friends at the bar slopping down the food in front of him as if he had not seen food in months. "Slow down Normac or you'll be the first player to die from choking on food" I chuckled as I approached. He looked up at my his mouth stuffed with food as he mumbled incoherent words spitting food as he talked. He looked just like he did in real life well we all did with the mirror we were given at the start of this game that transferred are real world looks into this game making it even more real to us that this was no longer a game.

"I can't understand what your saying and your making a mess" I say as I wipe the food crumbs he shot onto me. "Sorry" he laughed happily as usual never letting his spirits go down. I took the stool next to him as I ordered a drink, I studied the reddish mixture in the glass as Normac continued his meal. "So where are the others?" I ask as I shake my glass a bit staring down at the juice circling around the glass much like it would in real life. "Don't know Alias was gone when I got up and Junk is probably still asleep." He answered striking a weird looking substance on his plate with his fork that jiggled when he did. "Okay I gotta ask what in the fuck are you eating?" I asked feeling my face scrunch up as he bit into it. He shrugged his shoulders as he swallowed the portion "I don't know but its not half bad want to try it?" "Ill pass I respond turning around so I can lean my back on the bar studying the common area of the inn. It was nearly empty with only a few players nestled around at tables in the early hours of the morning. The interior reminded me of a like a log cabin wooden tables and stools a spiral wooden stair case tucked in the far left leading to the rooms. To the far right there was a small fire place where the sounds of the fire crackling and popping could be heard in the near silence of the inn. If I didn't know better I would say it was peaceful but noting about this game was peaceful not anymore danger was everywhere in this reality.

I was so lost in thought I didn't notice when the stool next to me squeaked from the pressure of someone joining me and Normac I jumped as I turned my head towards the new comer. It was only Junk are other companion he yawned as his eye lids fought to stay open. He had short brown hair spiked a bit up like usual his armor was grayish black with white striped through it. His spear on his back hung limply as he rested his slim finger on the bar barley saying hello. I studied the difference between my two friends Normac a bigger build wore a gray chain linked mail on his chest with short metal gloves and wielded a a short axe just a bit bigger then a hatchet. I looked down at my self in brown leather pants and boots the end of my cloak reaching down below my knees it was midnight black with a hood which hid me away my body from anyone peering at me. My hair was a brown mess that reached down into my eyes under my hood which I had become accustomed to wearing. I moved my hand to my dagger that hung loosely off my waist feeling the hilt it was smooth leather making for a tight grip and my only sense of protection in this hell.

Alias

I walked quickly through the streets thinking on the best place to set out too, we needed levels and we needed them quickly if we were to survive. I had left the inn early before anyone had woke up trying to get a plan on where to go with four of us we shouldn't have to much trouble taking down enemies but it also meant divided experience and more supplies we needed. The streets weren't that busy with how early it was with only a few players out and about though most players hadn't reached this town I had rushed us here on the first day of the game 3 days ago away from the large amount of players knowing we could rest here and get quests and farm experience before the wave of players hit.

I went from shop to shop checking there wares for anything useful as I did everyday you never knew when something could turn up with no real broker house in this game for people to sell to you had to check vendors for items and the list of sold items from other players also became available at that vendor. What someone sold could be useful to us I thought as I neared the last vendor I checked through what he had finding nothing of interest I sighed as I headed back to the inn. The town was small not nearly as big as the starting city. Horunka village was the name we had come for the secret medicine of the forest quest that would give me a new sword which we had completed the day before.

With that being done we had reached level 4 and were about ready to move on to Tolbana the 2nd largest city on the first floor next to the Starting city. I was hoping we could make it there before the rest of the players from starting city. I knew the fastest route and figured we could be there in 6 or 7 hours depending on how fast we traveled and how many times we would have to stop and fight. I reached the inn about 5 minutes later and open the door into the small common area seeing my party already up and sitting at the bar. Normac was hunched over a plate of odd looking food he had purchased as he stuffed his face in a fashion that almost made burst out in laughter. Next to him sat Dreamur hood up as usual he faced me but was staring at the wooden floor under his feet as he leaned against the bar. To his right was Junk who was trying to keep his head from falling off his hand onto the bar which kept him jerking awake in weird movements. I sighed as I closed the door behind me this was the team I had to work with I chuckled to my self.

"Hey" I said simply approaching the group Dreamur glanced up from under his hood. "Sup jack ass." he responded half smiling. I flicked him off as I laughed lightly Junk turned around slowly "What took you so long?" He asked as he tried to stand and stumbled. I laughed at the sight of this "Are you drunk already or something?" I asked. "Probably." said Normac rising from his stool pushing his finished food back as he walked over to me standing a good few inches over me as I was the shortest of the group. "Are we ready to go then?" Dreamur asked jumping off his stool impatient to be on the way and get out of this inn it seemed. I nodded to him "We will be heading to Tolbana its the 2nd biggest city on this floor and probably the best place to stay put and gain some levels until we can clear this floor." I state. I looked around at them waiting for any questions or complaints no one said a word so I turned and led us out of the inn onto the stone street and headed northeast out of town towards Tolbana with them closely on my heels.

Dreamur

"Switch!" Normac yells as he deflects a wolfs claw away, seeing my opportunity I charge in from the side starting a sword skill in my dagger it glows bright red as I let the skill take over my body letting it explode as I swipe across the wolf as I flip over him. The wolf breaks into pieces as the victory screen appears in front of me telling me the experience money and any items I may of gotten. I hit okay on the screen after reading I got 201 experience, 200 col, and no items I sigh as I stand around looking at my party as they flip though there victory screens. My eyes rested on Alias as he studied the road ahead as he waited for us to get settled. His short blonde hair hung just a little above his eyes he was very slim. He wore black plants and black boots that hung snugly on him and a red plated shirt, it was ironic I thought that are smallest and slimiest player wore plate out of are group but the game didn't account for your size only stats. He wore a blue cloak over him considerably shorter then mine with a hood that flapped lightly in the wind. His sword was long black sword and his other hand he held a small round buckler that he had stated "would have to do for now." I smiled at the memory.

We continued down the road together Normac and Junk talked about what they missed in the real world, to no ones surprise Junk mentioned his sadness of drinking in the real world this world just didn't make it feel right. "Yet you keep drinking the shit." I shout from in front of them. Junk shrugged at this point and we all had a good laugh we had been walking for nearly 3 hours and had barely ran into any hostile creatures and no players much to my relief. Alias had told us of orange players during the beta that would rob and even kill players for fun, and assuming that system was still in play players could be hunting other players right now. I shuddered at the thought of having to fight against another living person there life or mine. Junk was loudly talking about how he was going get the best armor and a brand new spear in Tolbana when Alias spotted a pack of wolves up head.

"We got a group of wolves up ahead guys" he said as he readied his sword and buckler getting into a stance for the impending fight. I sighed as I pulled my dagger out into my hand surveying the pack that had not noticed us yet. "I count 6 of them" I say as I fan out to the left side Alias pushing out towards the right. Junk and Normac pushed up the middle having longer reaching weapons. The wolves looked up at us and began to grow viciously as they fanned out to meet are formation. Then they charged and all at once the battle was on the way. I spun and kicked a incoming wolf away as another one slashed at me from the side dropping my hp a few points luckily it was just a graze but l backed away quickly not wanting to test my luck any further. To my right I saw Junk poking at a wolf keeping it at bay with the long reach of his spear. And Normac swinging heavily at another bashing it across the field before starting a sword skill to finish it off. Alias bashed a wolf off of his buckler before slicing it quickly and following up with a jumping sword skill slicing the poor creature in half. I looked at the 2 wolves in front of me as they circled me the lips pulled back so I can see there sharp teeth threatening to tear me to shreds. I stood in position watching them circle me finally one leaped at me I side stepped as my dagger began to glow I quickly stabbed the wolf before slicing down its body talking out my first of the 2 I had. I heard my comrades still fighting against the remaining of the pack as I turned my focus on to the next wolf. I sunk low to the ground as I pushed off the ground hard moving quickly I brought the dagger in front of me holding it out it began to glow deep red. The wolf charged at me with loud grow jumping at me I slid under it letting my skill explode out of me I swung wildly at the underside of the creature as it flew over. I quickly spun around ready for it to charge again when it feel to the ground and shattered to pieces. I look toward my friends to see they were finishing off there wolves as well the screen popped up conforming are victory over the vicious pack of monsters. 400 exp 300col Leather pants that were 2 levels below me what junk I sighed.

Not that everyone had bad luck after the fight Alias managed to snag a new shield it was a small triangle shaped much like a knights shield though he still wasn't completely pleased with this one either. Normac got a new ax that was much larger that he now hefted on to his shoulder with a wide grin on his face. Junk sighed as he drank a potion restoring some hit points he had managed to lose in the scuffle as we moved along the road in draining pace. I looked over at the top left of my screen checking are party my health was over 80 percent while everyone elses stood at a 100. the sun was setting across the sky and it still amazed me at how beautiful this world was if it wasn't so life threatening I might actually lay in this field and enjoy the sun as it dipped down lower. "Dreamur come on we got get to Tolbana it might have new beer!" Junk yelled. "Or new tasting food!" Normac countered. "Or smarter people" I mumbled as strolled towards them glancing one more time at the sunset.

Alias

We reached Tolbana at about 6 and half hours as we stumbled into the city the street lights glowed brightly and the houses sent lights pouring into the street from the windows. The city itself was big with a huge fountain in the middle the buildings stood tall next to us. It was breath taking after being in a small city for a while. A maze was located just on the outskirts of the city that rose up from the ground connecting every floor it was huge. I looked back at my party as Dreamur leaned on a wall looking around the city taking it all in. Junk wandered over to a window he stood peering in the building. Normac found a box to plop down on as he he swiped through his inventory checking for any new things he might of gotten on the road here.

"Looks like there's not many players here yet so lets go find a inn and get settled in for the night." I said gathering there attention they nodded as they all gathered towards me as I pulled out a map of the area I had gotten from a info broker. "There's one this way" I say spinning on my heel leading them down a side road towards a large wooden building. I push the door open leading the way in the common area which is pretty much the same as the last bar only bigger. We crowd in and move to a table in the corner propping down for a rest. Junk orders up a beer as Normac settles for some food Dreamur stares out the window looking into the darkness and I sit looking at the ceiling. Soon it will be four days since this world became are reality. I looked at my friends watching them wondering what they thought of me and this place I mean after all I had been the one to lead them into this game in the first place did they hate me?

I stayed up at the table after Normac and Junk wandered off to there newly rented rooms. Dreamur sat across from me swiping through his menus over and over again looking at skills and maps and armor as if it was just something to pass the time. "So whats up." He asked out of no where. I looked up at him meeting his eye as he kept scrolling. "Nothing whats up with you?" He shrugged and leaned back. "You know same old same old." He chuckled as he pulled his hood down shaking his head moving his hair all about. "So whats are next move?" he asked stretching his arms and legs out. "I'm not sure I mean we could start checking out that maze but it'll probably be the most dangerous thing we've done since this game started." He nodded thinking about it and sighed "Well how much choice do we have we gotta do something no point in sitting around." He said looking over at me. "Besides we should be okay long as we tread carefully. I nod at this and the conversation dies as we grow silent. Dreamur slowly rises as he heads for the door "Think im going take a walk around town and get to know the place you coming?" I shake my head at him. "Nah think ill just head to bed might as well get some rest sounds like we will be busy tomorrow." He smirks at this and waves his hand as he moves out into the city streets heading down a dark alley towards the center of town. I watch him until he disappears into the darkness before I get up and head up the stairs to me room.

The sun is high in the sky before I venture out of my room and down into the common area, the inn holds a few people who sit and whisper to each other as I descend the steps looking around I don't see any of my party and move to the bar taking a seat. I yawn as I stretch as I wait for someone to emerge. A man bursts through the door quickly "Hey guys come quick there's going be a duel by the fountain. I glance back as he runs out the door. Mumbling erupts around me about the sudden news. I sigh its just a fight not a big deal but find my self strolling out of the inn my self curious of whos dueling and of the skill they might have. As I near the center there's a large crowd of people standing around as I push past the crowd to get a view I see a large man with a broadsword standing in front of a slim girl dressed in green cloak reaching the bottom of her feet. She was shorter then me but that was all I could tell since her hood was pulled over her face so far I questioned how she could even see.

The man was bellowing something about her turning him down on a invite or something stupid and i sighed at the idea of this being over him thinking that he shouldn't be turned down by a female. My blood boiled at the thought of him fighting her over his hurt pride as I stepped forward. But then the buzzard went off I stopped as I watch the man grin lifting his broad sword up off the ground and swing it down towards her I hold my breath as I watch as if it was slow motion. The girl side stepped and swiftly pushed away to his side. The man frowned as he turned towards her he swung again aiming for her chest, she quickly ducked and swiped his feet with her leg forcing him to stumble as the crowd laughed even I had to smirk at the irony of this. She was quick maybe even faster then Dreamur who had spent a lot of point into speed instead of power or health. The man gained his balanced and gritted his teeth. "Is that all you can do is bounce a bout you little bitch?" he bellowed. The girl said nothing though I swore I thought I saw a smirk. The man ran at her charging a sword skill at her as he moved closing the gap between them. I watched as she stood motionlessly and then right when he swung her arm flew out from the cloak short sword drawn shining bright green matching her cloak smacked his sword away with ineradicable power and speed she ran towards the now stumbling man and quickly charged her own skill and she dealt a 3 hit slashing combo on him hitting him across the chest stomach and legs. The man tumbled down and his hp drained to half ending the match in one hit. The crowd stood stun and I stood amazed. "Impressive huh?" A voice said beside me startling me as I turned to see Dreamur standing next to me his hood up. "When the hell did you get here?" I asked turning back to the girl that his eyes had never left since he spoke she just stood there. "Me? I got here while you were gawking at the girl." He chuckled as he watched my face grow red. "Your an ass" I replied to him and he grinned at this "I know" he responded before turning away towards the inn. I turned to look at the girl only to find her gone leaving me wondering who she was and how she had gotten so strong.

Dreamur

I left Alias standing back at the fountain as i ventured back toward the inn having not ever returned from last night I had noticed a crowd of people at the center of town and had spotted him moving into the group following him I stood around as he watched the fight the girl was impressive to say the least. Impressive ha she could kick my ass if I had ever went up against her she had the build I was trying to get and more I sighed. I turned the corner looking at the ground as I ran into someone knocking them to the ground as I stumbled back. "Sor-" I start as look down at the person I just ran into like an idiot. Im meant with a green hooded figure looking down stunned at the sudden impact. It was the same girl that was in the fight how the hell had she gotten over here? "Im sorry I say as I reach a hand down to help her up." She looks up at me her hood falling back a bit to show her eyes a deep green color much like her attire. She takes my hand lightly as I pull her to her feet, she quickly dusts self off in fidgety motion before she looks at me studying me. I had never felt so self conciseness as she looked me up and down. Her eyes met mine again "Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." She says half smiling at me. I nod unsure what to say after she just looked at me as if reading my soul she smiled bright and half bounced around me with energy I couldn't see a five year old having. I move my head around with her slowly as she bounces. "You gotta pee or something?" I joke half hearty hard to believe just minutes ago this girl had me thinking she was dangerous. She giggles at this and shakes her head. As she looks over my shoulder at something I glance over my shoulder at what shes looking at as Junk and Normac come running up. I nod to them as Junk hurries past me practically knocking me to the ground. "What is up with people knocking me around today." I grumble.

Junk looks at the girl in front of us examining her up and down much like she had done to me moments before. "Dreamur whos your friend?" He asks. I shrug at him "I just bumped into her I state." He looks at me and then back at the girl. "Im sorry if my clumsy friend hurt you" he says bowing to her. I look over at him ready to deck him in the face. The girl only giggles as she watches Junk bow, "Im Junkmail but everyone just calls me junk. The big guy here is Normac he places his hand on Normacs shoulder. And the clumsy one there is Dreamur. He said pointing at me as I slammed on his foot making he stumble. "Hey now!" he shouted as the girl laughs more at are antics. "My names Eelona." she smiles at us and Junk rushes over to shake her hand. I sigh as I turn heading for the inn. "Im going to bed" I wave as I move towards the building leaving the rest standing in the road I silently apologize to the girl for leaving her with Junk as I close the door to the inn.

I open my eyes checking the window conforming it was now night time I sighed I had slept the day away as I rose and reequipped my self. I questioned why I even slept in this world I didn't need to I guess it was just a habit I had formed from the real world as I left my room wandering down to the main area. As I reached the last stair I looked around finding Junk, Normac, and Alias at a table with a fourth member. It was the girl from before I sighed as I moved towards the table grabbing a chair I pulled up to it sitting down slowly. Alias looked over nodding to me with a half smile as Junk fired off question after question at the girl. "How old are you?" "19" she answered. "Music tastes?" "All kinds." "Do you play games a lot." "are you single?" "You ever been with someone?" Soon it just turned into him questioning her and not giving her any time to answer. I sighed as I watched the event go down looking towards Alias or Normac to help this girl. They both shrugged and I sighed. "Junk how about you let her ask us some questions?" I sigh. "I am single!" Junk yells at her. "For good reason." I mumble that sends everyone but junk into a fit of laughter.

The girl didn't ask much just how long we been together and was surprised to learn we were all knew each other in the real world. Mostly she seemed content to just listen to us ramble on about things and joke around. As Normac and Junk told her stories of are times together and the things we had done and every embarrassing moment anyone had as was Normacs specialty. Me and Alias surveyed a map of the maze outside the city. Not much as known about the area as not many people had been there and the few who had hadn't ventured very deep in not wanting to get lost or trapped. "Where do you get these things." I ask jesting to the map. "Gotta know the right people." "mmmhmm" was all I responded with as we continued to check out the info we had as Normac told a story of the time me and Alias had fallen down a hole in the dark and we had to use Junks spear to climb out. She just sat smiling and giggling. Least she easily entertained I guess I thought to my self before turning back to the map.

Alias

Junk and Normac had gone out to see if they could find a good tavern in the city, they had tried to get Eelona to come too but to no avail stating she was tired and would rather stay here for now. They just shrugged and ventured out into the night laughing down the street. I glanced up at her "Sorry are friends can be a little...exhausting." I use for lack of a better word. Dreamur doesn't look up from the map as he studies it intently. "No its fine there a lot fun its good to see there spirits are so high in this place so many are so sad." she smiled a sad shy smile. I felt as if there was more to that statement but decided not to push the matter further, I mean I hardly knew this girl. "So what you two doing she asked you weren't very talkative earlier" she said leaning over to get a closer look at the map Dreamur's gaze hadn't left for the past 20 minutes.

"Its a map of the maze outside the city." Dreamur states dully as he doesn't look up. He can be such an ass sometimes I think to my self as I look towards her hoping he didn't offend her. To my surprise she was smiling. "You guys going try and check it out?" She asked curiosity and excitement etched into her voice. "Were hoping to" I respond. "But were trying to find enough info to know what were up against in there." she nods as she looks at me her deep green eyes reflect my own almost as if I can look into my soul through them I shiver. Dreamur notices and looks over at me "Whats up with you?" He questions. I shake my head and he looks from me to her and shrugs turning back towards the map. I sigh in relief that he didn't push the matter further like he usually does. The conversation dies between us as many people in the inn head off to there rooms as it grows later. The girl sits in front of us humming a song I swear I remember but can't name where from. "Heys guys." she speaks up. "hmm?" Dreamur responds wrapped up in dividing the map into sections. "Can I join you guys? I mean your going make a guild and stuff right?" Dreamur looks up eyebrow raised and I spit out some of my drink I had just sipped. "Why would you want to join us?" Dreamur asks curiously. "Why not?" was her response. Dreamur sighed looking at me as if it was my choice who was allowed into are little group. "I don't see why not" I stumble with my words. "But I don't if were making a guild or not that's on a higher floor anyway" I point out. She shrugs and I quickly send her a party invite as her name appears on the upper left hand corner of my screen with the rest of the party.

I stare at her name as I lay in my bed wide awake. Something just seems different about her shes so bubbly and giggly but also shes showed some different sides of her. I just can't figure it out I think to my self. I had wanted to tell my thoughts to Dreamur but he had ventured out of the inn again to the dark city I had no idea where on the earth he kept going but I sure hope he was being careful. It was going into are 5th night in the game and are 2nd day in the city and we had still not got any closer to finding the boss of the floor and we had yet to even venture out to level up in the last two days. I sighed we need to get out and get some levels if not at least one a day. The girl had decided she would went a room in the same inn naturally since now we were a party. The weird thing was she was still sitting down at the table after I had ventured to my room and Dreamur had left the inn she just sat there lost in thoughts over what I didn't know and I was half afraid to ask her.

The next day we all meet in front of the inn the sun was shining brightly making me squint in the bright stone street. We were all excited to get out of the city and finally see the maze that connected the floors back to are real lives back to are lives outside of this dangerous existence. Dreamur was leading us through the city as we strolled eagerly the buildings looked even better in the day light and really showed the developers devotion to the game and this world. Devotion that was a ironic word to use I thought as they had been so devoted to trap thousands of people in a game to watch them fight for survival it made my stomach turn at the thought. We hit the edge of the city leaving towards the maze down a small dirt path through a thick nest of trees that swayed softly in the artificial wind. If I hadn't known better I would of sworn that I was alive in my real body strolling in a woods but a howl in the distance reminded me that was not the case as I scanned my surroundings for incoming danger.

Dreamur

We reached the the maze or the dungeon as it resembled to me from other games after about an hour of walking through the woods. I placed my hand on the door lingering at the idea of treading into this unknown environment and the creatures that would be waiting for me inside this maze. Would I return from this adventure I wondered. "Hey lets go." Junk said as he moved beside me pushing the door open. He grinned at me ready to take on this new challenge. I nodded as we stepped in the the area, it was pitch black staring down the corridor.

Touches in metal casing hung along the stone walls lighting as we ventured further down the maze they cast shadows that danced playfully on the walls as we walked further and further hand on my dagger ready for anything at this point I glanced back at the rest of the party they were all ready hands to there weapons. Up ahead I saw a small almost rat like creature standing in the dark its eyes glowed red and its armor shined in the dim light as it watched are approach.

I pulled my dagger out as the others did the same preparing them selves for the creature. I walked carefully unsure of the creatures attacking style. "Come on lets go there's five of us and only one of it." Junk said from behind me as he pushed forward moving ahead. At that moment the creature let out a loud high pitched squeal and red dots popped up behind it moving quickly I saw more and more creatures all moving forward towards us. Two then four then six it seemed endless as they approached us Kobold Sentinels their names read us they closed in on us. "Get ready." Alias said lifting his shield up towards the creatures as Junk backed up to the rest of us. Normac readied his ax his usual grin missing from his face. Even Junk was silent which worried me deeply seeing as he always had something to say.

Clang clang clang. The sound filled my ears as weapons bounced off each other. My health was in the yellow as I pushed backward panting. The enemy was learning it was part of the system I had read about it, the Ai grew and learned which meant the longer we fought the more time the ai had to figure out are fighting pattern. The creature smiled at me as if it could read my thoughts and was mocking me. Normac's health drained slightly as he narrowly dodged a spear that hit the wall behind him. Alias was deflecting a sword wielding enemy as he hacked and slashed at anything moving anywhere near his range, Junk charged up a sword skill jumping up to stab one only to be met in mid air by a kobold from his left side sending him crashing into Eelona sending them both tumbling to the ground as Junk's health went into the critical.

"This is bad." I gritted scanning the area there were so many and no matter how well we defended we were going to run out of hp sooner or later. The kobold stepped towards me re catching my attention to him, I prepared my self placing my dagger up towards the threat. It dashed at me as I rolled to the side banging into the wall in the enclosed environment. If we only had more room I thought as I rolled out of the way of another slash from the creature. I started a sword skill feeling the power pulse within me I pushed off diving at the creature slashing upwards through the creatures chest I shout as the creature broke into pieces.

Alias

My shield was my life line behind this I was protected and strong as I used my strength to force my attacker back. The kobold stumbled before it rushed at me again I swung my sword out as it attacked connecting blades staggering my enemy as I rushed in for the kill. My sword grew blue as I ran close to my enemy I swiped high heading down in a diagonal line as my enemy screamed watching it life drain before my eyes as it shattered.

That was my third enemy I had taken down as I turned for my next target. I saw Eelona pushing Junk off her as she struggled to get her healing stone over him. A kobold approached them ready to deal the finishing move to its targets. I run at the enemy as it spins to meet its next opponent my sword already glowing as I slash the enemy watching it eyes fade from the darkness attribute from my skill as it swings wildly around not hitting anyone. I laughed lightly at the sight as I impaled my enemy as it shattered into a bright light.

At that moment a kobold flew next to me hitting the wall as Normac stood over it placing his foot onto it he swung a wide heavy swing as the enemy screamed loudly before bursting to pieces before are very eyes. The battle was over as we fell back exhausted from the encounter though im not sure if that was a thing in this game or just are minds. Junk drank a potion healing him self for the rest of his hit points. The victory screen flashed up as I read the contents 600 exp 780 col no items. I sighed at this as I looked around everyone was shifting through there screens.

"I think we should go back." Dreamur says leaning on the wall. "We know what its like now we should reequip are selves and come back better prepared" he pushes. "No it was just a little bad luck we need to keep going!" Junk shouts back. I sigh at the conflict that had been goin on for the last 5 minutes as me, Eelona, and Normac stand on the side lines like a audience waiting a fist fight to break out. "Junk you barely made it out of the last fight why would we push forward?" Dreamur questions pushing off the wall. "Look if your scared you can turn back I mean that kobold did do a number on you." Junk retorts. "The ambush was your fault if you hadn't rushed forward like a idiot we might beend able to see the rest of them and been better prepared for the fight." Dreamur snares back at him. "Guys.." Normac starts "Shut up!" they both say in unison sending Normacs speech back down his throat as he grumbles. "Dicks.."

"Quit being a hard head lets just go back and rest we can push down the maze more tomorrow."

"Why waste time were here now lets keep going!." "Stop it!" Eelona shouts surprising everyone as we all stare at each other Dreamur and Junk now comically gripping each others armor as if they were about to fight. "I think Dreamur's right lets head back before it gets much later." she mumbles feeling shy with all our eyes on her. I nod and smile reassuringly at her. Junk grunts in response as he pouts but begins to follow us out of the maze back towards town and safety for another night.

We found ourselves at are usual table back at the inn, it was almost as if we never ventured into the maze that day or gotten into a fight. Junk and Normac laughed loudly as they jested back and forth even Dreamur joined in. "You call me clumsy and you literally fell on top of Eelona!" He said pointing frantically at Junk who in turned stuck his tongue out at him. I grinned as my party laughed at the two's bickering. I glanced over to see Eelona smiling but something just seemed off as she looked at the two but seemed to stare right past them. "You okay?" the sudden voice directed at her made her eyes come back into focus as she looked over at me blinking quickly. "Yea" her voice rang out a soft smile aimed at me has her brown hair bounced at every little head movement. I nodded as the rest of my friends stared at us. I looked over at them they all were smiling at me as someone kicked me hard as if trying to tell me something. I jumped slightly causing her to look at me startled as my face grew red causing the others to burst into laughter. I shot a glare towards Dreamur some how knowing he was responsible for the kick that had happened moments before, he looked away avoiding my eyes trying to play innocent much to everyone's amusement.

Dreamur

I moved down the dark alleyways quickly not needing to pay much attention to where I was going after doing do this almost every night since we had been here. My cloak clung to me masking me in the darkness from prying eyes as I rounded corners, the air was still and the city was quiet as I let out a slight breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding. I had left the inn as the others continued talking and telling stories, no one really questioned me anymore has I had done it every night since getting here. I found the ladder behind the building as I shuffled up it lightly into a dimly lit looking attic. There was a small chair near the entrance as I took a seat the chair let out a creak under my weight as it painfully reminded me of how real this world seemed. If there was a feel of real pain when you got hit this world would probably be the real world. I looked out the hole I had climbed in towards the sky where the moon shone brightly casting a bright white light across the city as if doing its best to protect the remaining players in this sick game.

Foot steps echoed off the steps of the ladder as a mess of reddish brown hair appeared quickly followed by shining blue eyes that fell on me as soon as the person saw me. "Hey." She said with a small smile. I half smiled back but didn't say anything as she pulled her self the rest of the way into the hole. She was small with a small round face and red leather armor that matched up with her hair. She spun around sitting at the entrance letting her feet hang out of the hole as she stared at the moon as well. "Sorry." she mumbled. I shrugged at her as she glanced back at me. "You seem different you know that?" I gave her a questioning look as she studied my face forcing me to look towards the ground to break eye contact. "How are you doing?" I questioned not looking up but feeling her eyes sweeping over me. "I'm okay." she sighed. "Hows the others?" she questioned . "There good I guess you know them same old same old." I say as I raise my shoulders chuckling lightly.

We grew quiet after that as I thought back to the day I ran into her on this game how surprising it had been. It was the first night we had got into town I had ventured out into town that night with virtually no aim or destination just a gut feeling telling me I needed to go out. I wondered around for hours just looking around the town when I found her by the town entrance just arriving her health was low and her armor and weapons screamed that she had just left the starting city. "Are you okay?" I asked as she spun around towards me a panic look about her as we locked eyes with each other. "It can't be." I mumbled "Lina?" I questioned slowly. She seemed shocked at the use of the name as she stumbled back a bit. "I can't believe this I cannot believe that its you." she said as she sunk to her knees shaking slightly. I stood motionless as I watched her shudder it had been years since I had seen her or even talked to her. "What are you doing here?" I questioned stupidly. She didn't say anything only kept looking at the ground.

"Hey what you thinking about?" the voice brought me out of my thoughts as i shook my head looking over at her. "Huh what?" I saw her eyes searching my face for answers. How odd it was for her to break silence I had always been the talkative one between the two of us and now here she was doing all the talking. "Nothing was just thinking of the past." She nodded as she stood "Something I'd rather not talk about." I sighed and stood up walking up next to her I stood a few inches taller then her. "You know we already made up for the past before this game ever started." I nodded at this as I replied. "So why did we fall apart if it was all made up?" She didn't respond to that as we stood there for what seemed forever. I questioned why I kept coming to this place, why I kept meeting her, part of me was happy to see her to talk to her but the rest of me was disgusted with myself for doing this for feeling this way again. "I'm glad your alive." She whispered as she jumped out of the hole taking her leave. Her words hung in the air leaving me more shocked then she would ever know. I wondered if I would see her again or if that was her way of parting with me again for the second time in my life.


End file.
